Shien "The Kid" Mushanokōji
"You know the closer you get to something, the toughter it is to see it." ''— Shien Mushanokōji '''Shien Mushanokoji' (キッド/武者小路紫苑, Mushanokōji Shien) commonly known as Kid, Manta kapten tim Football Jepang dengan posisi Quarterback, Seeker also captain dari timnas Quidditch Jepang. Kid kini menjadi seorang Historian dan Archeologist, dan juga mengajar dalam bidang materi Sejarah dan Mythology di Mahoutokoro. Biography Early life School life Japanese National American Football team Japanese National Quidditch team Historian and Archeolog life Back to Mahoutokoro Physical Appearance "Handsome and cool-looking guy with dark hair and always wearing elegant clothes." —Short description about Shien Kid is a relaxed-looking man with black eyes and Black hair. He has a perma stumble and goatee. Personality and Traits Shien merupakan orang yang Rileks, tenang dan berkepala dingin setiap kali dia merasa bahwa segalanya berjalan terlalu baik, dia selalu memperkirakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Shien juga merupakan seseorang yang memiliki pikiran yang tajam dan refleks cepat, disamping itu karena sifatnya yang terlalj rileks dan tenang, dia ter meremehkan sesuatu. Dibalik senyuman nya Shien adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa di tebak atau bisa dibilang 'misterius' , yang membuat nya tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Magical Abilities and Skills * Magical Mastery: * Dark Arts: Dia juga mampu menguasai hampir seluruh Jinx dan kutukan, Ia juga mampu mengeluarkan kutukan tak termaafkan tanpa perlu mengucapkan mantera. * Defence Against Dark Arts: Karena menguasai banyak Dark arts, Shien juga mempelajari bagaimana cara menangkalnya. Bahkan dia mampu mengendalikan patronusnya agar bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, dan dia juga bisa membuat perisai yang cukup kuat untuk menahan beberapa serangan sekaligus. * Duelling: Tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, selain mengusai berbagai macam sihir ia juga seorang Duellist yang hebat. * Animagus : '''Shien memiliki wujud animagus yang unik yaitu Snow Leopard * '''Transfigurasi: Shien juga menguasai ilmu Transfigurasi dengan cukup, bahkan ia juga bisa merubah hampir segala sesuatu. * Wandless '''and '''Nonverbal Magic: Dia sudah bisa menguasai wandless dan nonverbal magic sejak pertama masuk di Mahoutokoro tapi dai perlu mengasahnya lagi hingga ia benar benar menguasainya saat kelas 5. dan sekarang dia sangat mahir dengan wandless dan nonverbal magic. * Apparition: Shien Mampu berhasil ber-Apparate dalam berbagai situasi, memungkinkan dia untuk menghindari serangan dari musuh musuhnya, dia juga mampu ber-Apparate dalam keadaan terdesak dan bahkan dia mampu melakukan Apparate untuk menghindari berbagai macam spell termasuk Killing Curse * Martial Arts: '''Shien juga mampu menguasai berbagai macam bela diri dari berbagai macam negara. * '''Expert Tracker : '''Shien dilatih dalam teknik berburu dan melacak oleh orang-orang African Bushman. * '''Multilingualism : '''Selain mampu berbicara denga Ular Shien mampu menguasai beberapa bahasa dengan lancar seperti, English, French, German, Italian, Arabic, Persian, Greek,Cantonese, Mandarin and various others. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Sebagian karena pelatihannya di Ninjutsu, Kid hampir tidak pernah melewatkan targetnya, 9/10 kali dia sukses. Shien adalah Seorang penembak jitu ahli yang sangat terampil dengan melemparkan senjata proyektil, memanah dan senjata api ketika datang ke target kecil, jauh, bergerak atau bahkan tidak terlihat. Dia telah melatih keterampilan seperti itu sejak hari-hari awal pelatihannya. Dia sama terampilnya dengan senjata api, meskipun dia tidak suka senjata ofensif dan lebih suka untuk tidak menggunakannya. * ''Weapon Master : '''Melalui pelatihan seni bela diri, ia telah menjadi ahli dalam hampir semua jenis persenjataan. Dia adalah seorang pendekar pedang yang luar biasa, kemahirannya dalam Jui Jitsu dapat menyatakan keterampilan pedangnya. Mahir dengan sebagian besar senjata jarak dekat karena penguasaannya dari Okinawa Kobudo. Dia dilatih dan menjadi sangat mahir di semua lengan. * '''Magic Item Creation': Ia juga mampu membuat barang barang sihir yang unik. Salah satunya adalah Katana miliknya yang mampu mengeluarkan api dan aliran listrik dari bilahnya yang berwarna hitam. * Thunder,and fire magic affinity: Shien mampu mengendalikan sihir Api, bahkan dengan Non-verbal, ia juga mahir dalam sihir petir, bahka dia mampu membuat cambuk listrik yang benar benar mampu menghanguskan seusuatu. Possessions * Wand : '''Shien memiliki wand Yew sepanjang 13" dengan inti Horned serpent horn, Ia mendapatkan wand tersebut di Amerika setelah wand lamanya patah. * '''Moeru sekai Sword: Pedang yang terbuat dari Lonsdaleite yang di campur dengan batu Meteorite, Shiend juga mencampur bilahnya inti dari wand, pedang tersebut hampir bisa membelah semua materi yang ditebasnya, termasuk membelah 2 tubuh manusia, bilah pedang itu mampu mengeluarkan api dan petir ketika Shien memegang handle nya dengan benar * 'Muramasha : ' Relationships ....Kategori:Character Kategori:Professor Kategori:Orochi